


Keep Away

by riisvay



Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes things about Airazor.  Some are true, some aren't, and then there are things nobody guesses at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a submission for a beastwars_100 prompt, "Before Earth". Unfortunately, I didn't get this idea until a few hours ago and missed the deadline, and went way over the word limit. But I liked how it felt to just let this kind of... flow out. I don't usually write very easily, so I'm pleased with this. And the title... eh. It refers to more than one thing, but don't think too hard about it.

Everyone always assumes things about Airazor. It’s easy for them to do, since she’s not around the base often enough to prove them right or wrong. The thing they make the most assumptions about, of course, is why she’s not there in the first place.  
 _  
She’s a loner._

 _She’s thinks she’s better than the rest of them._

 _As the only femme on the team, she feels uncomfortable around a bunch of mechs._

 _She just_ really _loves nature._

 _She stays out there to keep Tigatron company, or because she’s in love with Tigatron.  
_  
Really, it’s none of that—although she has to admit that the last one is sort of true, now. The true reason she stays away is something Tigatron shares with her, something neither of them speak of but they both feel like a physical presence every time they report in.

Airazor and Tigatron were both recovered from stasis pods. Whether due to damage to the pods after falling from orbit, or something else they don’t know about, neither of them remember who they were before their awakening on Earth. They don’t know what they looked like, what they did, who their friends and family were.

They’re blank slates.

Of course, Airazor knows that her basic personality must be the same as it was before. That kind of thing is encoded within your spark, and that’s all she has from before. And part of her personality is to be pragmatic, and accept that whatever came before is gone, never to be retrieved. Even if she were to return to Cybertron, to piece together her past and try to rebuild those broken connections, it wouldn’t be the same.

At the same time, watching the crew of the Axalon, most of whom have known each other for what seems to her newly-young self like eons, stirs something deep in her programming. The in-jokes, the casual references to things and places long past and far away, the way deep familiarity leaves them so _comfortable_ with each other, leaves her yearning for the same kind of connections. She can’t get it from them; she’s an unknown, an outsider, despite her status as a member of the crew. If any of them knew her from before, they haven’t said anything. Maybe it’s too uncomfortable for them to think about.

Being around them makes _her_ uncomfortable. They make her itch to return to the skies, with nothing but empty space around her, free of the unbearable pressure of having a past.


End file.
